Question: Convert $3\ \dfrac{7}{11}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${3}\ {\dfrac{7}{11}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${3} + {\dfrac{7}{11}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $11$ as the fractional part ${3} \times \dfrac{11}{11} = {\dfrac{33}{11}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{33}{11}} + {\dfrac{7}{11}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{33}{11}} + {\dfrac{7}{11}} = \dfrac{40}{11}$